


Три кармана

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Золотое правило — не менее трех карманов на один выход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три кармана

Главное, чтобы в одежде всегда были карманы. Золотое правило — не менее трех карманов на один выход. Потому что в каждый из них он кладет по прозрачной оранжевой баночке. 

В одной он хранит аддералл, как и написано на больничной этикетке. Стайлз не наркоман-амфетаминщик, но иногда он и правда вылетает из колеи, как перепуганный кот — на проезжую часть, оставляя мозги на лобовом стекле пролетающего крутого автомобиля. И ему нужна доза. Это — карман в толстовке.

Во второй — рябиновый пепел. С кем поведешься... Дитон слишком проникновенно смотрел ему в глаза, рассказывая, что человеку, совершенно ненормальному и не отлипающему от нестабильных существ вроде оборотней, лучше иметь хоть какой-то гарант безопасности. Пару раз Стайлз попытался забить, но “пару раз” быстро его отучили. Рябина хранится в правом кармане.

В левом, запечатанная в три дополнительных пакета и упакованная в третью баночку, лежит ампула с аконитовой настойкой. Если круга станет мало. Если попадется оборотень поумнее вот этих вот. Если Стайлз не прикусит вовремя язык.

И мало ли, кто сможет напасть на стаю, в тылу которой дежурит Стилински. За их спинами он один. Он и ампула из левого кармана. Не то, чтобы она вселяла надежду.

Еще рюкзак — большой, тяжелый от бутыли бензина и тубы с машинным маслом. И никакой едкой серной кислоты, только зажигалка и старый носок. Команданте был бы горд мальчиком из Бикон Хиллз, умеющим находить способы прожить чуточку дольше. В наружнем накладном кармане в кожаном чехле валяется купленный в антикварной лавке серебряный стилет, но Стайлз не особо на него рассчитывает. Подобраться к оборотню на расстояние клинка он если и сможет, то только с условием откушенной к чертям головы. Зато в другом кармане у него чеснок. Скотт ржал над Стайлзом, убеждавшим его в действенности этого оружия. Ржал так, что чуть не задохнулся, когда Стайлз сунул раздавленный зубчик прямо ему под нос — оборотни оказались еще теми неженками, а легенда себя отчасти реабилитировала. К мстительному удовольствию Стилински.

Еще есть внутренний карман, и там Стайлз хранит джентльменский набор. Не то чтобы это было как-то связано со стаей… но карман для таких вещей должен быть у каждого уважающего себя подростка-оптимиста с неиссякаемым энтузиазмом и верой в грядущее. Просто Стайлзу нравится думать — вдруг пригодится. И вообще, защита есть защита.

У Стайлза есть джип. Джип у него хороший — старый и любимый, регулярно отмываемый от сосновой смолы, налипших листьев и меда, оставшегося на лобовом стекле после очередной гонки на выживание. Еще джипом можно кого-то задавить. В такой компании никого насмерть переехать пока не получалось ни разу, но когда ты въезжаешь на полной скорости в оборотня, у тебя появляется пара минут, чтобы смешать «зажигательный» коктейль. 

И конечно, в машине есть сиденье, а под сиденьем — отличная проверенная бита. Скотт отдал одну просто так. Зачем Макколлам две биты, Стайлз не спросил. Точнее, нет, он спрашивал, раз шесть, наверное, но после подозрительной смены темы решил, что и ладно. У мамы Скотта нет клыков в три дюйма. 

У Стайлза их нет тоже. У Стайлза нет чувства сохранения. И чувства времени. Он совершенно не знает, что план такой: думать-делать, а не наоборот. Стайлз импульсивен и отвратительно верен тем, кто никогда не примет его в стаю. В которую он не пойдет сам, конечно, не пойдет — отец убьет его, когда узнает. Ведь Стайлз — самый бесталанный врун. Хотя, черт, он бы хотел регенерировать, как та девчонка из сериала.

На его мобильнике все кнопки — с заполненным быстрым набором. Отец и Скотт, Лидия-Дерек-больница, Ардженты-Эрика-Эллисон. Рация с пиратской полицейской волной исправна, запасная канистра топлива в багажнике, и у Стайлза есть сменная одежда прямо на заднем сиденье. Он готов.

Он ощупывает карманы уже второй месяц и ждет, когда стая вернется. Они ушли, уводя за собой чужаков, а охрипший Стайлз, с трудом выскользнув из наручников, припрятал на всякий случай и их. 

Он так и не смог им объяснить, что теперь может защитить их всех.


End file.
